


Never Imagined

by Fly_high_butterfly



Series: Fandom One-Shots [34]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drunk Sex, First Kiss, King Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), M/M, Master/Servant, One Night Stands, Sleepy Boys, Taverns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27012697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fly_high_butterfly/pseuds/Fly_high_butterfly
Summary: Soooooo, how was that? I'm not sure how I feel about this one, a bit of mixed feelings really....
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Fandom One-Shots [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798084
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Never Imagined

Merlin stares up at the ceiling of the bed he's been cleaning for years. It should be strange if he were to say it was a familiar ceiling seeing as he's not allowed to lay on the bed, but when has he ever listened before. 

When Arthur's away Merlin likes to sometimes take a break from all his chores and lounge around on the bed imagining things. Things that he knew will never happen in a million years.

But Merlin never imagined this would happen.

Merlin looked to his right to see Arthur's face as he sleeps peacefully probably having forgotten what happened last night.

All the knights were heading down to the tavern and in passing decided to invite Merlin along as he was putting away his and Arthur's horses after they had gotten back from a hunting trip. No sooner does he agree as Gwaine and Lancelot wrap their arms around his shoulders and drag him along with everyone else.

Merlin hadn't realized that Arthur had been with them until they had reached the tavern and far too late to back out. There were drinking races, arm wrestling, gambling, and just plain drinking. Before anyone knew it both Merlin and Arthur along with a few other knights were completely wasted.

Eventually Merlin decided that it was time that Arthur left since he did have a few meetings the next day that Merlin is sure he wouldn't want to miss. So, Merlin wraps his arm around Arthur's waist as Arthur's is around his shoulders. They stumble all the way back to Arthur's room but as soon as Merlin closed Arthur's door that was when it happened.

Arthur pushes Merlin up against his door and kissed him. Just like that! 

Merlin didn't know what to do, sure he'd dreamt about this moment for a long time but Arthur probably won't remember in the morning. But it was just too appealing for his drunken brain and he gave in, returning the kiss.

Merlin remembers the pleasure he felt quite vividly but he also remembers his resolve to leave early so that Arthur, if he even remembers, won't get mad and yell at him. He is still Arthur's servant after all.

So, with little determination and a large amount of pain Merlin sits up in the bed. He takes deep breaths trying to be as slow and quiet as possible as to not wake his sleeping king. He finally gets to the edge of the bed about to stand up when a hand grabs his arm.

"Merlin. Where are you going?" Arthur asks his eyes trying to stay open as they continue to flutter, showing just how tired he still is. Merlin smiles at him softly, does he remember?

"I..Um...thought you might want me to go," Merlin replies quietly still not sure if he's completely awake.

"Why would I want that?" Arthur responds finally just keeping his eyes closed, wanting to focus more on Merlin then his eyelids.

"Well..Um...do you remember last night?" Merlin replies nervously preparing himself for the worst, and in this situation he's not sure how that would go.

There is quiet for a few seconds before Arthur finally responds, "Oh course I do you bloody prat. Now get over here." Arthur pulls Merlin away from the edge of the bed making Merlin wobble a bit. Next thing he knows his own naked chest is pressed up against Arthur's and Merlin can't help the blush that grows on his face.

"What if someone comes in and sees?" Merlin counters not sure this is a good idea. The fact that he is both a servant and a male would not go over well with the people.

"Hush, we'll deal with that when we have to," Arthur mumbles back not caring as he seriously just wants to get more sleep.

"What about Gaius? I bet he's wondering where I am. What about when I have to get your breakfast? The guards outside will see me leave. What about your meetings?" Merlin is going to continue on with his worried rant but Arthur's lips cut him off and Merlin can't resist him.

"You dollophead, shut up," Arthur says after they broke their kiss and his head falls back onto the bed exhausted.

"But are you sure this is okay?" Merlin asks worried, he wouldn't want to do anything that would ruin Arthur's standing with his people.

"No," Arthur states simply making Merlin even more nervous but then Arthur pulls Merlin closer till their chests are pressed together and his face is in Merlin's neck. "But I wouldn't have it any other way."

Merlin is a frozen not sure how to respond to that but a giant grin grows on his face as he wraps his arms around Arthur, hugging him tightly. Arthur moans shocking Merlin a bit as he loosen his grip but Arthur then wraps his arms around him keeping him close.

"You know what, I'm not tired anymore. What do you think about a second round?" Arthur says pulling back to look at Merlin with a smirk. Merlin knows he's already sore but he just can't say no.

Oh well, who needs to walk anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo, how was that? I'm not sure how I feel about this one, a bit of mixed feelings really....


End file.
